Neco Iracaelum
Self-Proclaimed Theme Song: Die ************ Die by Dope (Title Censored For the "Young'uns" :D ) | image = | name = | kanji = ネチョイラチェルム | romanji = Necho Iracherumu | race = Shinigami | birthday = January 31st | age = 386 | gender = Male | height = 6'0" | weight = 170lbs | eyes = Yellow | hair = Black | blood type = AB+ | unusual features = Eerily entrancing eyes | affiliation = Lactor Finis | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = None | previous occupation = Lieutenant | team = Lactor Finis | previous team = 2nd Division | partner = N/A | previous partner = | base of operations = World of the Living | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = | status = Active | shikai = Kyōchō | bankai = Kyōchō Kasane}} Neco Iracaelum is one of four members of Lactor Finis and a staunch music-lover. Prior to his current involvement in Lactor Finis, Neco was the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 and well-known throughout Soul Society for his generally laid-back attitude paired with a "demented" love for kills during battle. A testament to his strength, Neco was denied the rank of Captain only for fear that he may raise an entire Division of "relaxed killers" within the Gotei 13, something Neco was very well capable of doing, and was never committed to the Nest of Maggots for fear that he may bring about some devious uprising even worse than a division full of "relaxed killers". Eventually Neco was warned of an impending Exile should his "unruly" behavior not change for the better. Shortly afterward he defected from the Soul Society alongside Suizei Kusanagi, Vanae Pacem, and Avari Paritira in pursuit of "higher power". Appearance Neco is certainly an attractive individual, possessing a "punk" variation on his "innate sexiness". Long, typically unkempt black hair with streaks of deeper blacks and lighter grays, various piercings in his ears, eyebrow, and lips, strangely appealing yellow eyes, a smile that is best described as "dazzling", and an overall relaxed yet model-like appearance give Neco a brand of attractiveness that is all his own. He stands at perfectly 6' even, a height that makes him neither too tall nor too short and only serves to add to his attractiveness as he has the "perfect balance" between the two. His build is athletic yet not overly toned, seeming as if he dedicates just enough time to maintaining his body, and is able to perform feats that require both strength and agility due to it. Due to both his build and his knowledge of his attractiveness, Neco is often seen shirtless yet with a jacket of some sort worn over his exposed torso. Neco possesses a casual grace, he doesn't glide across the ground nor are his motions exceedingly perfect yet they flow together almost seamlessly and seem effortless on his part, giving off an air of relaxation and a generally "carefree" attitude. This relaxed air further enhances the "punk" aspect of his appearance while encouraging others around him to kickback and simply do what they enjoy, an effect that quickly aids him when pursuing a "damn sexy" woman. Outside of the "battlefield pursuits", a.k.a. chasing women, this casual grace typically keeps Neco from being "out of it" in any situation; making it seem as though he is never at odds no matter the circumstance. This typically causes Neco to seem as if he's genuinely enjoying whatever he does, often bearing a relaxed smile if not an outright grin on his face. In regards to what he wears Neco simply "throws on" what he feels like wearing when he wakes and as such he always seems comfortable in what he's wearing, having managed to appear relaxed in a genuine military uniform and those around him simply stating that "he could make a cardboard box sexy". Even among his method of choosing his clothing, a clear preference in the type of clothing can be seen although the immense variety that he possesses oft makes it impossible to predict what he will wear; despite that a clear preference for comfortable and/or "streety" clothing can be seen although the occasional military regalia or penguin suit throws this off drastically. Personality Neco is typically laid-back and slightly brash, spouting his opinions and various other choice words whenever the urge hits him while remaining slightly "cheery" at all times. Without a doubt Neco is the "happiest" out of the four in Lactor Finis, often found grinning while the others scowl down at an opponent. As such he is a difficult entity to deal with and is easily described as devilishly mad, swinging from a grinning silence to spouting random obscenities within an instant; despite this Neco is, in truth, not mad in the least, he simply states that he's "straightforward" and acts however he feels, making him a relatively "open" person. Yet it is his openness that makes him a difficult person to read, his behaviors may switch on a whim only for him to go to the furthest extreme from his current behavior before returning and behaving differently yet again. Often stating "I simply couldn’t care less about what you people think, in all honesty I am whoever I want to be.. If you don't like it, then Iiiiii don't give a fuck. If you hate it, couldn't give two flying fucks. If you like it, I really don't give a fuck. But if you like it and you happen to be a particularly attractive female... Meet me in my room", Neco is openly brash and as such is rather open when it comes to his pursuits of women being quick to tell a woman his opinion of her, whether it be that she's extremely attractive or he thinks she's a bit of a slut. He despises easy pursuits in any regard and this translates into nearly all of his actions, while in combat he won't fight an opponent that he finds to lack any challenge and will instead attempt to kill them on the spot before moving on to find an opponent better suited to his tastes. In regards to his behavior in combat Neco excels in the application of tactics as opposed to strategy, oft besting opponent's who rely on solid strategy with his ability to think on his feet to come out on top of the current situation; it is this skill that allows him to easily combat multiple opponents, adjusting as he observes his opponents strengths and weaknesses instead of having to step back and formulate a detailed strategy. These adjustments are near instantaneous as he does not completely think out his actions, behaving on his combative instinct paired with the constant knowledge that he gains during battle to achieve a hybrid of instinctive tactics. Equipment and Inventions *'sPod': This creatively named device is essentially the iPod but for spiritual beings, hence the oh-so-creatively placed "s", and was originally designed for his own personal use while not in a Gigai. While the sPod allows him to listen to music with high quality sound while in spirit form, the device serves various additional functions although in truth is most often used solely for its music-playing capabilities. The device is strangely durable, having taken various high-powered attacks without receiving the slightest of scratches; despite the obvious applications for such a durable material, Neco openly refuses to disclose the manner in which it was created. :*''Supplementary Benefits'': By attuning his spiritual form to the music being played, Neco is able to quickly enhance his own capabilities. Specific songs bring specific benefits and while there are the obvious choices, such as songs that contain lyrics about spells allowing the easier casting of Kido, there are songs that may be chosen for certain chords or the melody opposed to the actual lyrics. :*''Partial Illusionary Immunity'': Illusions that rely on sound to inflict themselves upon the target will have no effect against Neco and in truth may backfire on the user as Neco may simply record the produced sound in its exact form in order to replicate it at a later time, Neco has "copied" two illusions in this manner. These are typically applied through the speaker on the back of the sPod while Neco continues listening to his music through the actual headphones. ::*'Befuddling Chimes': This technique produces a sound akin to the ringing of a chime to inflict a simple yet useful illusion upon its target. Once the sound has been heard the victim is suddenly stricken by a strong feeling of disorientation and may suffer from a lapse in memory along with their limbs seeming to respond at a sluggish rate, effectively rendering the victim useless on the battlefield by inflicting a "stun" type effect. This technique is only useful for the duration of the sound and will disperse moments after the sound is no longer produced or when the victim ceases to be able to hear the sound itself, requiring either a quick assault following the initial production of the sound or for the sPod to constantly produce the sound. ::*'Rhythm of War': This technique produces a low, sonorous sound that drastically reduces the victim's ability to reason by inciting feelings of rage and violence within the victim(s), making any victims easier to defeat due to their now clumsy attacks paired with their inability to properly reason through a situation. Neco has developed a beneficial variation of this technique, altering the sound to cause an effect similar to that of anticipation before a battle, making their body feel lighter and more supple in order to increase their proficiency on the battlefield. Powers and Abilities Instinctual Tactician: While Neco's intelligence shows that he is more than capable of formulating intricate strategies for application on the battlefield, doing so greatly goes against both his personality and his own personal preference. He much rather rely on improvisational tactics created instantly on the battlefield to fit whatever the situation, meaning Neco prefers to simply jump into the fray and let a mixture of his experience and intelligence sort things out as opposed to taking the time to conjure complex plans of action. This functions as a double-edged sword in some cases, on one end it allows him to quickly adjust to whatever stimulus comes his way as opposed to attempting to adhere to some strategy but on the other end may put him at a disadvantage in the beginning of a conflict due to the initial lack of knowledge on the opponent. Despite the obvious drawback of acting in this manner it tends to work out more often than not in Neco's case and works wonders when placed against those who must formulate strategies before heading into battle as he is able to quickly compensate for any actions they take in addition to adjusting his own style of combat to their specific weaknesses and strengths. Lazily Intelligent: Neco is a highly intelligent individual and as such is able to quickly pick up on most, if not all, concepts and other such things that he is exposed to daily at an advanced rate. That being said Neco has one major flaw in regards to his mental abilities... His typically laid-back attitude or as he puts it "my staunch beliefs as an Energy Conservationist". This leads to Neco oft ignoring things that do not peak his interest and giving him a relatively short attention span, as once one loses his interest he is almost guaranteed to simply move on as opposed to feigning attentiveness. It should be noted however that even while he is uninterested he tends to gather information for the sake of doing so simply stating that "it takes more energy to completely ignore things" and this is often demonstrated when he is able to recall what was said, down to the exact wording, when called out about paying no attention to the matter at hand. Despite his talents at collecting information while focusing his attention elsewhere, Neco functions at roughly 50% until his interest has truly be peaked at which time he has no issues with actually asserting himself. Fluctuating Spiritual Energy: Neco's spiritual energy is strange in that it varies between two extremes. When relaxed Neco displays masterful control of his detectable Reiryoku, essentially making himself invisible to those around him; while in this "relaxed" state Neco's spiritual energy can be placed among those of an average captain rank, nothing awe inspiring yet nothing to neglect. His spiritual energy skyrockets once his interest has been peaked and he fully asserts himself, quickly topping out at levels easily considered monstrous and almost immediately having an immensely destructive effect on the surrounding area. While his interest remains his spiritual energy is best described as vast and nigh inexhaustible, although this has yet to be tested as he oft either defeats his opponent or loses interest before an accurate determination of his longevity can be made. As seen in his other abilities, Neco is at his most fearsome when his interest has truly been peaked and still a formidable opponent when his interest is elsewhere. Master Swordsman: As one of few areas that Neco has truly applied himself to, his skill with a blade shines through the instant a weapon graces his hands. As with most things his actions with a sword are largely instinctive, his experience kicking in to prevent him from having to consciously think out his actions and therefore drastically decreasing his reaction time. Due to this Neco oft enters combat without a true bladestyle or form, allowing his experience to take over as he molds his actions around the weaknesses and actions of his opponent. That being said Neco does possess a distinctive bladestyle, albeit one that is rarely seen in use, unique to himself. This style focuses on "relaxed" movements, making it immensely difficult for an opponent to read his actions as his body shows nearly no sign of any action being made. The relaxed posture maintained during this style allows Neco to use an opponent's force against them by essentially adding it to his own, for instance he may roll the momentum behind an opponent's strike into his own by parrying and instantly flowing into an attack. While his posture remains relaxed and limber, his attacks are notably fierce and pack sizable amounts of force, allowing him to easily maneuver while maintaining the offensive. It should be noted that Neco rarely fully uses this style of combat against an opponent and has only been seen doing so when he has become truly interested in the opponent at hand. Immense Speed and Agility: Another skill that is rarely seen in use is the sheer speed that Neco possesses, allowing his natural movement to travel at speeds just under Shunpo. This makes for an entirely deceptive encounter with an opponent, oft leading them to believe that he is simply an unskilled practitioner of Shunpo opposed to him being naturally fast. When traveling at his top speed, without assistance of Shunpo or other speed-enhancement techniques, Neco is best described as a mirage, appearing to fade out or blur at random points during his travel and moving at speeds that would make him immensely difficult to track even without the effect caused by his traveling speed. His relaxed posture belies an agile nature that often infuriates adversaries, appearing completely at ease as he nimbly avoids strike after strike with the minimal amount of movement. Physically Strong: Neco is definitely an individual capable of feats of physical strength; despite this his strength is in no way extremely high. While an opponent wouldn't want to take a direct hit from Neco, they aren't likely to have a gaping hole in their chest as a result. Expert Hakuda Practitioner: During hand to hand combat Neco plays off of his strengths, meaning his immense levels of speed and agility as opposed to immense physical force. His entire fighting style essentially revolves around these two factors, his being able to out maneuver an opponent, in order to secure a victory through rapid strings of well-timed blows and grapples that pack sizable amounts of power behind them. Neco is aware of his physical capabilities and as while he would rather avoid altercations in which a simple trading of blows is likely to occur, much preferring bouts that both sides are able to skillfully maneuver themselves in order to attempt to best their opponent, he us by no means “above that” as he has been seen on several occasions simply going blow for blow with an opponent. This preference results in Neco often choosing to "out speed" physically stronger opponents, forcing openings before rapidly closing in to end the bout in a frenzy of blurred blows. Unbalanced Kidō Practitioner: Neco's proficiency in Kidō is irregular to say the least as his abilities reflect his personality almost entirely. He can be considered only proficient in Bakudō as he has only displayed the ability to use spells up to #39 yet has shown that he can use and is utterly lacking when it comes to the formation of barriers. It would seem that Neco simply chose to study the path that interested him most and has choosen to remain average in what he deemed necessary. That being said he has developed unconventional uses for many of the Kidō that he is able to use such as using to create a sudden repulsive force on the end of Hadō spells to blow open an opponent's guard or using to launch himself into the air by targeting the ground. Trivia *Neco Iracaelum can be broken into three separate words in Latin these being: Neco, Ira, and Caelum. Neco can be translated to mean Murder, Slay, or Kill. Ira can be translated to mean anger, rage, or wrath. Caelum can be translated to mean heaven, happiness, or honor among many other things. So Neco Iracaelum may be loosely translated to mean "Kill with the wrath of heaven" or "Murder is the anger in happiness", both of which essentially sum up his character. *Neco is born in January due to both January's "birth flower" being the carnation and January being one of 7 months that have 31 days. The particular carnation associated with Neco is the purple carnation which is a traditional funeral flower in France, given in condolence for the death of a loved one. *Neco is a member of the group Lactor Finis, an organization/alliance composed of four powerful Shinigami. Lactor Finis is also Latin and may be translated to mean "Bringer of the End"; the group may be equated to the Four Horseman. *Neco is symbolically the Red Horse of the group, embodying mass slaughter and war. *Surprisingly Neco is a highly talented dancer and is utterly infatuated with much of the music found in the World of the Living, as such he owns roughly 10 different iPods and can almost always be found jacked into at least one... Of course none of these were paid for. Category:Former Lieutenants Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Lactor Finis Category:Exiled Shinigami